kuberafandomcom-20200223-history
Golden Knight
Enan, first Priest of Earth (all successive priests of Earth) |last-owner = Leez Haias }} The Golden Knight is a god-level item created by the God of Earth Kubera, for his own use to regulate his immense strength. Characteristics The unworn Golden Knight takes the form of an oversized bracelet, too large to fit on any human's wrist; however, its size is adjustable through unknown means and will not come off after it has adopted a new owner by normal means. Once worn, it has two states: inactive and active. In its inactive state, it is the color of gray metal and the wearer's strength is suppressed. When activated, it changes to a gold color and the wearer's strength increases. It has been passed down to only the Priests of Earth for generations. Due to its creator's personality, it is risky to make any alteration through bhavati brahma. There are, however, four ways to remove the bracelet once it has been worn: *by death, in which the bracelet will be automatically removed from its user, *by chopping off one's wrist, *by making a wish for the bracelet's removal to a 5th-Zen god, *by asking the Priest of Earth for help, who would know the secrets of utilizing the Golden Knight. The current Priest of Earth, Siera Sies, tells Leez Haias that she can only learn how to remove the bracelet if she becomes the next Priest of Earth, after Asha Rahiro bribes him to keep the secret to himself. The Golden Knight has an ability to increase one's divine affinity by 2250 and transcendental value by 1500. Over the years, the bracelet had accumulated enough divine affinity to transform a fighter into the first Priest of Earth. Its original function, however, was to suppress Kubera's excessive strength, and release it in greater amounts at will by the wearer as long as their vigor holds out. It can give a pure-blood enough strength to cut through a sura's sura-form body with just a simple swing of the hand. Transcendentals |image2 = 2-40 Perforating Hit.png|width2=690|height2=444 |caption2 = used against Sagara in the Temple of Chaos }} |image2 = 1-95 Leez uses Pushforce.png|width2=892|height2=878 |caption2 = used to escape Taraka's grip }} |image2 = 1-33 counterattack.png|width2=684|height2=684 |caption2 = against an attacking sura }} |image2 = 2-38 melancholy Leez.png|width2=504|height2=672 |caption2 = after Asha mortally wounds Leez during the Test of the Sword }} }} There are five transcendental skills fixed within the Golden Knight: Piercing Hit Stabbing and/or cutting the opponent without a weapon. Some priests were able to turn this into a long-range attack. Push Force The ability to push away nearby objects. The user may end up losing their weapons or clothes if the incoming attack is misjudged by the user. Counterattack Seen as black lightning coming from the Golden Knight, it stops an attack aimed at the user and returns it to the opponent. However, vigor loss is proportional to the attack's strength, so it won't be able to block highly powerful transcendentals. Regeneration If the user is attacked and killed, he/she (body as well as apparel) will be transformed to a pre-attack state as long as there is enough vigor remaining. Regeneration only works for mortal wounds, not minor ones. Earthquake Creates an earthquake around the user. Depending on how much vigor is used, a user can even alter the surrounding terrain. Notes * By the end of Season 1, Leez had already used all of the transcendentals unknowingly. * When the Priest of Earth tells Leez, "Unless, say, you become the next Priest of Earth", there is a flash-forward of adult Leez in silhouette standing beneath an archway in the temple, bracelet glowing. * Even though Kubera originally made the bracelet for his own use, the name of the first human to receive it, Enan, is inscribed on the inside. This is how the half thief was able to correctly identify the bracelet. Leez has never seen the inscription herself. * While the Golden Knight turns black when using Counterattack, there have been two instances in which it has turned black when Leez is not using Counterattack. The cause of this change is currently unknown. ** During Leez's fight with Sagara. ** When Leez is possessed during the attack on Kalibloom. History The Golden Knight was created by the Earth God Kubera, who used to cause damage unconsciously due to his passive transcendental skill Gigantic Force, in order to suppress the power caused by this skill. As time passed, Kubera became less dependent on controlling his power with the help of the bracelet. He offered the Golden Knight to other gods, but they had found individual ways to suppress their own power. Kubera kept the Golden Knight close to him nonetheless, as he believed that one day he would meet someone who needed it. After an unknown amount of time, he handed the Golden Knight to the human fighter named Enan. By that time, the bracelet had been close to the god Kubera for such a long time that it accumulated enough power to increase Enan's divine affinity, matching that of a Priest. After Enan's death, the bracelet was handed down to generations of Priests of Earth at their temple at Kalibloom. Synopsis When the current Priest of Earth stops wearing it for various reasons, it is stolen from the temple and placed on the black market. Lorraine Rartia is able to purchase it from an antique shop, but when she has it delivered in a package to Atera, it is stolen by a pair of half and quarter thieves. Leez Haias chases down the thieves, but they run off before she can catch up with them because God Kubera scares them away. At first, God Kubera is insistent on keeping the bracelet, as it belongs to him, but upon seeing the potential in Leez's power, he decides to hand it to her instead. Shortly after being forced to wear the bracelet, Leez faces a group of Asura clan suras. She defends herself from one of the suras by slicing one of its eyes. The bracelet loses its power again due to Leez's loss of vigor, but she is able to use it once again to defend herself from a band of half hunters. Leez has been wearing the bracelet ever since as she cannot remove it on her own. The current Priest of Earth, Siera Sies, declines to remove the Golden Knight from Leez after receiving a donation of 50000 gold coins from Asha Rahiro. Kubera Leez's transcendental uses, in chronological order * Piercing Hit + Counterattack: When a purple Asura sura attacks her, she slices its eye in half. She then uses Counterattack on the next reddish Asura sura, completely destroying it with its own transcendental attack. * Pushforce: She uses this in the water channel to escape from Asha's hoti brahma binds. * Earthquake: She uses this to dispose of Taraka's minions in the water channel, but this happens during a blackout so she doesn't remember using it. * Pushforce: This allows her to throw off Taraka's binding tentacles. * Regeneration: She quickly recovers after Taraka smashes her into the side of a mountain, but falls asleep due to the complete loss of vigor. * Regeneration: During the Test of the Sword, Asha gives Leez a fatal blow to the head so the latter can get her transcendental value measured. * Pushforce + Piercing Hit: She uses both Pushforce (successfully) and Piercing Hit (unsuccessfully) against Sagara during their fight in the Temple of Chaos. * Regeneration: After Maruna obliterates her with one of his transcendentals, a possessed Leez is able to regenerate quickly behind him. * Counterattack: While Leez is still possessed, she uses this against Maruna during their fight outside of Kalibloom, but the attack doesn't complete because Yuta nullifies it. * Regeneration: Yuta's moment of love turns to hunger, and he subconsciously eats the lower half of Leez's face and throat. * Regeneration: In a flashback, Leez is desperate to learn bhavati kubera and repeatedly jumps off a high cliff in order to produce a sense of danger and urgency in order to trigger the spell. References